1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of securities and more particularly to the field of transferable employee stock options
2. Description of the Related Art
Companies frequently issue employee stock options, however these options include restrictions on sale, transfer or hedging. These restrictions have an impact of the option value and the accuracy of known option pricing techniques.
What is needed is a method and system to provide for transfer of employee stock options to a buyer than can hedge.
The preceding description is not to be construed as an admission that any of the description is prior art relative to the present invention.